


Dark Love

by HammyHamster



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawngaurd DLC, Dragons, F/F, LOTS OF SPOILERS, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammyHamster/pseuds/HammyHamster
Summary: Nyx was never the sociable type of Nord. She got done what was need with out any question or with any feelings. But when her cold heart melts for a vampires who sprang into her life, she is faced to confront her feelings head on. Will Serana accept her love or push it away and lock up her heart for good this time?





	

Having a companion kept the long roads kept me from losing what little sanity I had left. I needed a person to hold their own against the random dragons that tracked me down in hopes of turning me into an ice cube or a crisp meal. Yet they could hold a conversation with some kind of value, but still give me the space that I needed in everyday life. 

I had known what I was getting into when I had asked Cicero to help me do a contract that the night mother had asked for her listener to do. Hoping that having another somewhat-of an assassin by my side would be better than having one of the mercs for hire inside the inn tripping over every trap in the whole cave. The trip with him ended us only going halfway to Windhelm. Having someone (literally) breathing down my back only made the hairs on my neck stand up. 

Something I did not wish to have when shooting into a crowd of civilians. 

Something clicked when I got my hand stabbed by a sharp blade in a dungeon and a vampires fell out of a coffin popping out of the ground. My hand did not twitch to my bow as they do to most of her kind. She would have face planted into the hard stone pavement if it had not been for all my quick reflexes from the years of training. Her tongue quickly got a lick of the blood dripping from my gloves before I sat her down. The large scroll on her back made it almost impossible to do so. She told me her name was Serana  and that she was not from this time line. In fact, she was confused on what time she was even in. 

 

 

I asked her to come back with me to the outside world so she could see for herself. Serena had told me about her father before asking me if I knew anything about her mother. Sadly I never got into any supernatural things. 

Well aside from the idea of a timeless dragon flying around to eat the world. (Something she almost passed out again from the thought.) Getting up from my spot I told her we should head out so we could beat the sun to another inn to lay low in. Serana  nodded and took my bandaged hand to help herself get back up.    


**Author's Note:**

> I never quite cared for the Dawngaurd as a hunters, so I am just going to dance around it as a whole.


End file.
